Not Another Sleepover Fanfic
by Chuint
Summary: A cliche' sleepover fic where Sakura hosts. Some OOC, guyguy kisses, crazy dares, and its badly written. Just like every other sleepover fic, only it knows it. Formally known as 'Sakura's Sleepover.' THE CLICHE' GOT TOO BAD, DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first real fanfic posted on here! Please R&R!**

* * *

Sakura combed her hair, doting on herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink silk gown, the clock read 9:00 PM. It was almost time, she had invited everyone she knew, excluding the senseis, to her sleep over that had been set to happen tonight. She had it all planned out, a simple game of Truth or Dare, maybe Spin the Bottle, a movie, and of coarse snacks! Only problem with that was how to keep Chouji away from the food, but he would probably bring his own.

The doorbell rang, her first guests had arrived! Rushing to the door, the pink haired konoichi turned the knob to see who had indeed arrived!

"Hey, Naruto! Where's Sasuke? I thought he said he would come." she furrowed her (wide) brow. Always like Sasuke to not want to come to a party.

Naruto put his arm behind his head, smiling. He was wearing a pair of bright orange pajamas, and blue slippers. Under his arm he held his blue and white sleeping bag and a change of clothes.

"Eh, I stopped by his house. He'll be here any minute now.." before the orange ninja could take a breath after his sentence, a shadow dropped down from the roof. Sasuke stood, looking heroic much to Naruto's displeasure. He wore his regular black shirt, only this time he had on a pair of black pajama bottoms along with them. His sleeping bag was the same shade of black.

"See I told ya'." Naruto pointed out in a know-it-all kind of way, which anyone who watches the show would know is nothing like the hyperactive boy we all know and love. Sasuke pushed his way into the house, annoying Naruto further, while Sakura fallowed in her fangirlish way as she blathered on about how she knew he would come. Naruto frowned, almost closing the door on the next set of arrivals as he entered the house as well.

"NARUTO! You almost smashed my fingers, you little jerk!" he glanced behind him and did his best to ignore the other blonde who was wearing a white and red satin pajama set with no sleeves.

"Hey, Billboard-Brow! Make Naruto say he's sorry!" Sakura turned to greet her new guests, if you could call it a 'greeting'.

"Ino-pig! Just be glad I even invited you!" she was fuming, in the background Sasuke was lounging about lazily on her dark red couch while Naruto sat on the floor, leaning against it.

Shikamaru pushed his way past the two bickering females with Chouji on his heels. Shika was wearing a brown t-shirt with black pocketed shorts. Chouji was wearing an oversized t-shirt with a picture of a cup ramen on the front, with a pair of equally oversized grey shorts.

Pretty soon, all the guests had arrived. Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were next. After them came Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. And further on came the sand sibs themselves, as they were in town for some kind of mission.

Everyone was soon sitting around in the living room. Some were chatting amongst themselves, others were off sulking due to their emo lifestyles. Others were just lazing about, and Naruto was slurping ramen next to Chouji who was munching on a bag of chips from his seemingly endless supply.

Sakura and Ino had since forgotten their argument, and the latter was sitting on the couch along with Sasuke, seemingly daydreaming. Sakura stood from her spot where she was leaning against the white wall and clapped her hands.

"Alright people, this is boring! Lets play Truth or Dare!" she smiled evily along with the other girls in the room, while the boys (minus Gaara and Sasuke) all groaned in annoyance and displeasure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Truth or Dare is too troublesome.." Shika commented. He was sprawled on the floor, laying on his side with his arm outstretched. He was trying to reach the TV remote, which Gaara kept scooting further away from the lazy ninja with his foot every time the poor fellow managed to move his lazy bum a few inches closer to it. Everyone got quiet to watch the mesmerizing scene.

Shika finally was approaching the wall, at which point the remote would no longer be moveable, and at the moment it finally reached said wall Gaara reached over and simply picked the remote up and set it on the coffee table. The table was soon deemed 'Too troublesome to reach up onto.' by Shika once he discovered his arm wasnt long enough to reach it.

Once this spectacle was over the ninja continued their current argument. They decided to vote on it. 'Yes' got eight votes while 'No' got six. Shika had since fallen asleep and got no say in the matter, which if he did then he would have found a loophole and votes would have been tied. But he didn't. So shut up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now everyone was sitting in a circle. The boys were looking as annoyed as before, save for Gaara and Sasuke whom were too emo, and Lee of whom was too hyper. The girls were chattering about the next games once they got done with this one, and were making plans to do horrible, **horrible** things to the boys. Save for Hinata, who didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I do! I will show you all my youthful bravery!" this was, of coarse, Rock Lee. The boy looked almost like he always did. Only his one piece spandex suit was replaced by two piece green pajamas with a red stripe on the bottom of the long-sleeved shirt. No one really quite knew what he meant by that.

"Okay, Lee. Truth or dare?" Sakura and the other girls were all leaning into the circle, while the males were all watching them curiously. Tenten had already warned them that Lee would want to go first and knew just the thing to dare him if that was, indeed, what he chose.

"I choose dare because of my youthful bravery!!" once more, Tenten was proven correct and nobody understood what the heck Lee was trying to say other than the word 'Dare.'

Just as Tenten was about to say something, the front door opened. Everyone turned to watch and see who was trying to come in and interrupt their party//sleepover. After a few seconds of loud yelling on the other side a long, green arm appeared. At this development, the children turned pale, but not Lee, he just stared blankly, as the arm turned into a tall man. Gai was walking backwards as he yelled into the face of Kakashi about multiple youthful things and the copy-nin looked into his book in a bored fashion. Gai then tripped over the coffee table mentioned earlier and ended up in an unruly pile of youth and spandex.

* * *

**Why are the teachers here now? Why hasn't Lee begun yelling youthful things to his sensei? When will I come up with a story idea not everyone has come up with? When will I shut up?! STAY TUNED!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every time I write a new chapter for this, it ends up shorter than I thought it was. CURSE YOU WORDPERFECT AND YOUR LARGE LETTERING!!** **Anyway, Im just typing this up as I think of it. Like, after eating something sugary or watching a bit of TV I decide to try to type a paragraph cause I have thought of a little starting dialog or something. Then, I end up sitting there typing up as much as my pathetic mind allows before I short out and have to save it. The, due to my low patience for finishing things, I post it ten or twenty minutes later after a couple of quick read-troughs and therefore create a chapter that turns out shorter than I wanted. God, Im lazy.**

**Rating upped because Im a paranoid little bitch who tends to randomly spurt out curse words every few minutes and thinks lowly of herself. Not really, but whatever. -emosob-**

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei!? Why are you in my house!!" 

Kakashi was startled out of looking at his book by the sudden onslaught of screams from Sakura. The poor guy just wanted to sit on his lazy ass and read his porn. But noooo, he had to get stuck with this bunch of little annoyances and an overgrown toddler with a thing for youth and rivalries.

"Its simple. Your parents called Gai and I asking us to chaperone you kids." Kakashi turned his visible eye back to his book, mentally preparing himself for Sakura's next questions.

"How did they know I was having a sleepover!? And I thought most of the senseis blocked them from calling their phones!" it was true, most of the other senseis had indeed blocked Sakura's parents from their caller IDs. Lets just say that it is indeed possible for some people to be more annoying than Gai Sensei.

"That's the thing, they didn't. But, they did know that you'd probably pull something like this. Happens whenever they leave town." Kakashi had her there, it seems that whenever one of the Rookie Nines' or Team Gai's members had a parent go missing for one reason or another that all ninja close to their age in a one million mile radius would be drawn to said ninja's house to attend whatever was going on. "As for the blocking of calls, they called my new cell before I had a chance to block them and Gai doesnt believe it is 'youthful;', or whatever, to block people."

Sakura was beat, and just motioned for Kakashi to do whatever he wanted. He decided to sit on the couch and watch as the fun began. Just because he had to watch them didn't mean he had to really stop them from doing anything to each other. Harming or otherwise. That perv. Gai Sensei, whom had been passed out this whole time, finally awoke and jumped to his feat with the speed of...of youth. Nothing is faster than the speed of youth! Nothing I can think of, anyway.

"Yo, youthful youth of Konoha!!!" he struck a pose, momentarily blinding poor Kankuro with the shine of his overly-shined teeth. Everyone did their best to ignore him, taking on the thought that 'If we dont move, it wont see us.' Lee was another story as he leapt to his feet for an embrace from his sensei.

Now before any of this student//teacher 'bonding' could commence, Tenten decided to risk her life and leap between the two with her arms straight out from her sides to keep them a safe distance from her. She did not want to hear any more of this yelling of theirs and now that Gai Sensei was there she had an even better dare for Lee. She was going to have fun with this.

Gai Sensei and Lee stopped in their tracks before they could crash into Tenten, sparring her life of the rib crushing hugs of death. Neji ignored the familiar scene and everyone else couldn't help but watch to see whether or not the brunet would be crushed. Gaara contemplated killing Lee then and there with his sand so they could finish these damn games and get out of there.

'_In time, Gaara...for now Gaara must wait...there are too many witnesses for Gaara's liking...'_ yes, Gaara does indeed think in the third person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh, I think this -might- be the longest chapter. It took me forever to update because, frankly, I couldn't think of a worthy dare. I resorted to this, and do not think of it as Yaoi. Think of it as if it happened between you and your same-sex friend. It would be very awkward, and the murder of the person who caused it would surely happen soon. Unless you are gay, then congrats.**

**Oh, and I changed the name because it is turning out way too cliche' and repetitive to be a suitable name. I also think it is badly written. It sounds like thousands of other sleepover fics, only it knows it does while the others are unawares of their cliche'ness...its also a play on 'Not Another Teen Movie'.  
****No dip.**

* * *

"Okay, Lee. You asked for a dare, and you're getting a dare!!!" Tenten seemed determined to finally get this dare said and done. Every time she tried to say it, some one interrupted her. How rude. The weapons mistress pouted in an adorable fashion, confusing everyone in the room.

"YOSH!! WHAT IS IT!?!!!?" Lee jogged in place before Sakura tripped him. It was quite funny, and you shall not know why.

"Okay, I want you to–" Tenten was interrupted by Shikamaru, who had put his hand over her mouth. How rude. She had to mentally count to ten_(ten...heh) _to keep herself from using one of her precious pointy objects on Shika.

It was like the world was against her. It was enough that she was ignored a lot, so much as to the point of not getting a last name, but much more and she would snap. This would happen in about a month during one of Gai's frequent youthful speeches in which he mentions everyone on his team, but not Tenten. It will be quite bloody, but I do not plan on writing that any time soon. Maybe later.

"The circle seems to have...exploded or something. So, unless you want to deal with Chouji eating everything or Gaara killing everything, I suggest we fix this." he spoke in a bored tone, and the circle had, indeed, exploded. Everyone, other than the emos_ (Gaara was in his sand ball)_, Tenten, Lee, and Gai, had gone into hiding behind Sakura's couch as soon as Gai had done his 'unruly pile of youth and spandex no-jutsu.'

"Fine. Everyone, get back into the circle or Ill go Jack Sparrow on ya'll!!!!" the hiding ninja decided to ignore the fact that they didn't know who this 'Jack Sparrow' person was and came out of...well, hiding. An OOC Tenten is something best not dealt with.

After a few moments, the circle was rebuilt nearly completely, other than Gaara standing in the corner. The lonely redhead had seen no opening in which to sit after exiting his sand-ball, and was now trying to squeeze himself next to Kankuro. The puppet-master had since recovered from his temporary ailments, and scooted closer to Temari. This sprung up a long and repetitive string of events which will also conveniently explain the seating arrangement.

After Kankuro had moved closer to Temari, she moved away and closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru moved away and closer to Ino, who moved away and closer to Chouji. Chouji moved away and closer to Tenten, who moved away and closer to Neji. Neji 'Hn'ed and moved away and closer to Lee. Lee moved away and closer to Sakura with a quiet 'Yosh' and Sakura shivered while she moved closer to Naruto. Naruto wouldn't move and was eventually pushed towards Sasuke who moved closer to Hinata who moved away and closer to Kiba who was dragged closer to Shino who moved closer to Gaara who decided to just put sand walls on either side of him as not to repeat this run-on sentence. Kakashi and Gai sat on the couch and watched.

Happy?

"Okay...now, Lee..." Tenten was near an explosion as she cast shifty eyes around the room. "I dare you to..." she leaned behind Neji and whispered into Lee's ear.

Lee immediately went very pale and had a look of pure horror on his face. His dare was so vile, so disgusting, so disturbing that it would scar the shinobi for the rest of their lives. Or at least for the next couple of weeks before it just became a faint rumor that would make Lee and his partner in the dare nervous to even hug one another for a while. Lee might even go emo, or at least bang his head against the wall a couple thousand times. It was the most unyouthful thing that a youth could ever unyouthfully do.

If that didn't give you a hint, nothing will.

"But Tenten!!! That is one dare I cannot do!!!" Lee was freaking out and glanced at Gai for a frightened second for some kind of support, but Gai was busily poking Kakashi repeatedly and only listening partway to the conversation.

"You said dare, so you **have** to do it!! No alternatives, no back downs!!" she smiled triumphantly while everyone in the circle became interested in what the dare was. Naruto asked Lee, and Lee made the mistake of telling him. One should never do so until after giving Naruto free ramen, and then give him more ramen to seal the deal. It would be best to continue this for a week, but who would tell him anything like that anyway...other than Lee?

"SHE DARED YOU DO KISS GAI SENSEI!!??!!!? HAHAHAHEHEHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Naruto fell backwards in a fit of laughter while everyone else in the room went silent. Kakashi started laughing perversely and made a mental note to tell Jiraiya about this later. Gai stopped mid-poke and his eyes went wide in terror, much like Lee's had done. This would add to the rumors that he was a pedophile, but he wasnt. For some reason others thought it odd for a man his youthful age to go around hugging young boys.

"Ah, uh...LEE!!! IT IS ABOUT TIME WE LEFT AND DID LAPS...OR SOMETHING...AWAY FROM HERE...NOW!!" Gai stood up, his body rigid as he carefully tiptoed to the door. His words were spoken very quickly and very loudly, you couldn't really tell what he was saying as his huge voice made Kankuro temporarily deaf.

'Erm...WHY YES...YES!! WE SHALL...GO TRAIN OR SOMETHING...AWAY FROM HERE...AND TENTEN...YOUTHFULLY...YEAH...UN...WHATEVER!!" Lee sped to his sensei's side, but hadn't noticed the giant pile of weapons hanging above them or the twenty giant deadbolts the door until it was too late.

"No escape!! I dont want this to turn out like every other sleepover fic where the author decides to write you two out to save their sanity!!" this confused everyone very much, as they were not all-knowing like Tenten. "Umm...I mean...I've got blackmail!!!"

"You would not..." Lee and Gai spoke at the same time, in that creepy way that they sometimes do.

"Oh, I would. And Im talking about that time when I saw–" she was interrupted by both Gai and Lee covering her mouth and looking around with shifty eyes. They did not wish for any of the others to know of that. If you are curious, lets say it involved cups of Tea, a pink dress, that big red turtle, and two very odd people who were bored at the time.

"So, you'll do it?"

"Im afraid we must. To save our youthful honor!!" Gai was crying anime tears in front of a randomly placed sunset. Lee joined in next to him by yelling out 'honor' as well as sobbing. Kankuro got skin-cancer, or at least a really bad sunburn.

Now was the big moment.

And, no. Im not making this a yaoi. Im making it all drug out and very awkward, thats all. No wining.

Everyone turned in their seats to watch. Very closely, might I add. This was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Kakashi got out his cell-phone, which had a camera. Everyone loves blackmail.

Gai leaned toward Lee but turned away disgusted at the unyouthful thought of two men kissing. Lee was frowning and his giant brows were curved in a sad and worried expression much like Gai's. Tenten stood close by while giggling madly, that stupid Yaoi fangirl. Gai and Lee tried once more, and once more chickened out.

"Can I not just do something else???" Lee was near crying. Gai felt the same way, and kept glaring at Kakashi, who's finger hovered pretty precariously over the 'take picture' button.

"No!!" Everyone yelled at once. Hinata even, but quietly. Lee and Gai sighed and once more tried, but failed when Lee ducked after Naruto pushed Gai forward. Gai smacked him on the head. It bled a lot, but he put a bandage from his pocket on it.

Now, Lee and Gai were formulating a plan to escape, but it was just their luck that Gaara had begun to get bored of the waiting. He moved his sand quietly behind Gai and pushed him toward Lee while doing the same to the smaller spandex-lover.

They met in a kiss, not open mouth _(pervs, like I would do that)_, and promptly ran back to their seats after a few moments of terrorized staring that each other then at the others and back. Kakashi managed a picture, which brightened his day along with his 500 contacts'. The picture had the two, kissing, as they fell into each other. Their eyes wide with surprise from the sudden push by Gaara. Gai had begun licking the pillow as it would rid himself of the unyouthfulness, and Sakura made a mental note to burn it. Lee had run to the bathroom to wash out his mouth with soap and Gai soon got the idea and did the same in the kitchen.

The two came back, their eyes stuck in a horrid expression and their tongues hanging out of their mouths as if the soap they used was very not-tasty. Sakura also made a mental note to throw all her soap into a bio-hazard dump. Gai and Lee sat in their respective seats and thus began the glaring war aimed at Tenten. Neji won.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short, crappy chappy. Sorry.**

* * *

"Okay, now thats over and done with we can finally get on with it!!" Tenten seemed a bit too excited, and Lee and Gai had given up on their glaring. "We need a bottle or something, just picking each other wouldn't be a good idea." Tenten tried to ignore the disappointed gaze from Lee. He really wanted revenge.

"I've got one!!" Chouji yelled as he began to dig around in a backpack he had brought. He pulled out a glass bottle of soda from the bags of chips, the kind you cant really find anymore. But, Choujis will be Choujis and Choujis like eating everything. He quickly drank down the entire soda in six seconds flat and handed a disgusted Tenten his empty bottle.

"Right...okay, Lee. Spin it." Tenten put the bottle into the middle of the circle and stepped back to her seat. _'Oh please, Kami...please dont let it land on me...'_

'_Oh please Kami, do not let it land on Tenten!!' _Lee clenched his fist in a determined manner in hopes that his strategy from the Chunin exams would work here. He spun the bottle, a bit too hard, and you could barely tell which end was which due to it's speed. This continued for a full 10 minutes. Then it landed on Shino, and Tenten sighed from the relief. _'Curses!! Foiled again...' _

"Truth." Shino spoke in is little Shino way. Kiba looked at him, almost angry.

"Dude, lame."

"You say that every time. And you know that I dont want to squish any bugs" Shino didn't move, and his lips didn't seem to move either. Lee secretly felt insulted that Shino would think that he would make him squish a bug. Too messy, feeding one to Akamaru would be better.

"Umm...do you have eyes?" Lee honestly didn't know what else to ask, as he didn't know Shino very well anyway.

"No." Shino removed his glasses, revealing two blobs of writhing insects. This thus scared Lee pants-less, or spandex-less, and he fell over in shock much like everyone else other than Kiba and Hinata. Shino, on the other hand, began laughing.

Yes, it is the end of the world. All shall perish under the might of Shino's laughter.

"Cant believe you fell for that." still speaking in his less-than-caring voice after containing himself, Shino directed the insects away from his closed eyes and back under his skin. This also frightened everyone. He opened his eyes and revealed that he did, indeed, have eyes. Brown ones to top that off. Everyone recovered from their shock and examined Shino's eyes for a few more moments before he replaced his glasses. "Im spinning."

He spun the bottle, and everyone leaned into the circle to wait. Hopefully, the next person wouldn't be as boring as Shino...what with his unamusing jokes.

In other news, Gai smashed Kakashi's phone using his youthful smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Most credit for the next few chapters until the end goes to myself (core ideas), and my friends (who helped come up with these ideas and make them look better since I suck). And once more, if this appears short, blame my hands. They make me feel like I typed a lot when I didnt. CURSE YOU, HANDS!!!**

* * *

The bottle spun quite slowly, and somehow kept going at it's incredibly slow pace. It spun and spun, but to no avail. It looked as if it were going only 3 to 1 mile//s per hour. Naruto began humming the Jeopardy theme song, and Shino looked as if he would fall asleep. But, Shikamaru had already beaten him to that. The boy had fallen asleep and onto Ino. She was currently trying to push his slobbering head off of her lap, but to no avail.

Finally, it stopped. All were silent. Sasuke looked at the bottle, willing it move just a few inches away from him. But alass, Sasuke lacks the mental powers required to move bottles. Yes, it had landed on Sasuke. No, Sasuke wasnt about to reveal his fears of the coming truth//dare. _'It's only Shino...how bad could it be??'_ Sasuke grimaced, but managed to make it look more like his famous frown.

"Truth...or dare..." Shino had since woken himself up. Actually, Kiba pinched him, but the great Shino never admits to defeat by a mere pinch.

"Dare. Im no coward." Sasuke spoke with an iron voice. He didn't falter, but his mind was whirling._ 'Oh, shiz...'_

"Fine, I dare you to lock yourself in that closet." Shino thus pointed to a nearby closet that was wide open. It was a spacious walk-in, hardly used other than a few pink coats that were seemingly Sakura's.

"Thats too easy -" Shino cut off Sasuke's smug comment with a quick hand gesture.

"Im not done." the bug-boy's voice had a bit of edge to it, causing Sasuke to shift slightly in his seat.The others were quite surprised by this, but not Naruto. Naruto knew it took very little to unnerve Sasuke, what with that incident with their team trying to unmask Kakashi.

'_Oh, shiz!' _

"Then, please, do go on." Sasuke tried to sound bored, but managed only a forced-sounding voice.

"With Sakura,"

'_OH SHIZ!!'_

"Thats just fi-"

"And Ino." Shino raised a dark eyebrow, the only expression he could manage what with his face covered by an oversized jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

"Th-thats just fine." Sasuke ignored the gleeful cries of his fangirls while he walked as casually as he could into the closet and took a seat in the corner. Sakura and Ino wasted no time running to the entrance, Ino almost gave Shikamaru a concussion from the sudden removal of her lap.

"MOVE IT, INO-PIG!! SASUKE DOESNT WANT TO SMELL LIKE A SWINE WHEN HE IS DONE WITH THIS!!!"

"I CANT SEE HOW YOU COULD EVEN FIT IN THERE WHEN YOUR FOREHEAD TAKES UP SO MUCH SPACE!!!"

'_OH SHIZ, OH SHIZ, OF FO-SHIZZLE!!!'_

The cat fight commenced for a few more moments before Gaara once more gave the two dare-ees a helpful push into the closet with his sand. The two girls ended up falling onto their faces, arms flailing in a feeble attempt to fly above the ground, and begin to claw at each other's hair as the door closed.

* * *

An hour went by, and no one dared to open the closet. All they had heard of the three souls they had so cruelly condemned to death were some chilling screams and shrieks, and then all they heard for the next 40 minutes was a constant bickering and a bit of quiet sobbing. They imagined the worse, that Sasuke had hurt one of them (whom was now crying), before getting into a fight with the other.

Naruto got up the courage to step to the door, looking behind him for encouragement and receiving a collective nod by the group. Kakashi and Gai did their best to ignore the scene unfolding before them. Naruto nodded curtly and swung the door open harder than he should have, ripping it off it's hinges in his haste. All were met with an unsettling sight, worse than they had imagined.

Sakura and Ino were in the front of the closet, still where they had fallen, but where now standing and playing tug-of-war with some kind of article of clothing. There was a bundled mass in the back corner, and it was the source of the quiet sobbing. To everyone's horror, they realized it was Sasuke, and that he was all but naked in his boxer-shorts. Sakura had on half his shirt and his shoes, while Ino possessed his socks (on her hands), the other half of his shirt, and his headband tied to her thigh.

The two were fighting over his pants. Yes. They were playing tug-of-war with the great Uchiha Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke ducked under his defenseless pants to escape the fangirl war and hugged Naruto, still crying. Naruto seemed frightened and did the only plausible thing. He pushed Sasuke over the Kakashi. The little bugger immediately latched onto his only father-typish figure, and Kakashi stroked his hair gently with a look of discust (at his own actions) while they hugged in a way similar to that of Gai and Lee. Only difference, the sunset and crying teacher. Everything else was in place.

"Aww, do Sasu want his clothes back?"

"Yeeeessssss!!" Sasuke was slowly gaining back his composure. Slowly. You would be freaked, too, if you were one pair of boxer-shorts away from being gang-raped by two crazy fangirls.

"Okay then." Kakashi cautiously stood and walked over to Sakura and Ino. They stopped their fighting and looked up at him innocently, Kakashi ignored their looks and did a spy movie karate chop to the back of their necks, causing them to pass out.

Hours later, the game commenced once more. Sasuke was fully clothed, Kankuro had a large bruise on his forehead from an unfortunate accident involving the elastic on Sasuke's pants when Kakashi tried to pry them from the passed-out fangirls' hands, and said fangirls were now hogged tied and laying in their respective seats.

Sasuke made a mental note to learn a mind-erase jutsu and spun the bottle. He figured they wouldn't miss that memory of his 'special moment' with Kakashi.

Kakashi handed fifty bucks to Gai, whom had bet Kakashi that he would indeed use those 'hug lessons' he gave him so many years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

The bottle spun, just like in every other chapter. It spun for only a few moments, before landing on Gaara. All were frightened, all prayed. Gaara slowly, _slowly_, reached over to the bottle. Everyone stopped breathing, and then, Gaara merely spun it without a word. He was the only wise one.

"But, you have to..." Sasuke trailed off whilst Gaara glanced at him.

"Gaara does not wish to."

"...fine with me."

Everyone was stunned, Gaara speaks in the third person? Yes, Gaara does. Do you have a problem with Gaara's manner of speaking? Gaara hopes not, or he would have to KILL YOU!! Hahahaha!! Ha... _-cough-_

And as the bottle spun again, everyone watched. And, this is when they realized that this part was getting old. After this revelation, it landed on Kankuro. Poor bruised, battered, blinded, deafened, bleeding, elasticed, suffering, and sandy Kankuro. He was, luckily, sitting right in front of the couch. He scooted over, leaving the bottle pointed at Kakashi. Gai had begun poking him again.

"...do I have to go? ...Im the chaperon.." somehow, without looking from his dirty book, Kakashi knew it landed on him. Naruto's yells of 'KAKASHI!! YAY!!' might of helped.

"YES." said everyone in the group. Kakashi sighed, grabbing Gai's finger mid-poke, and broke the thing for stress relief. Gai cried before ignoring his finger. Gai has a tolerance for pain, you need one to be on Tenten's team in any way. Those pointy things hurt...

"Fine. I guess Gaara can dare me something." Kakashi put his book down, oh noes.

"Take off that mask." Gaara spoke in his usual tone.

"No."

"Do it."

"Why?"

"Ill kill you."

"You always say that."

"I will."

"Fine." Kakashi swiftly pulled off his mask, revealing another.

"...pull them ALL off. I want to see that face." Kakashi sighed at Gaara's odd need to see his face.

"Your funeral..." he pulled off his second mask, revealing yet another. And after that one, another one. And the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after that...every time there was another. And he kept tossing them at Gai who, being Gai, expertly caught every one until he had a small mountain on his lap. This mountain of masks grew and grew until all you could see was Gai's head.

"I think this is the last one."

"Hope so, its hard to breath in here...and these masks smell funny..." Gai's complaining sounded like a young child whom was just dragged out of the candy store.

Kakashi ripped off his mask, and there was another. He continued this for much longer, until the pile of masks had reached a height rivaling that of Mt. Everest's. Or at least the ceiling's. Gai could no longer be seen at all.

"Where is Gai Sensei?" Lee looked around hopelessly.

"In there." said Kakashi, pointing at the pile before ripping off his remaining mask and throwing it onto the pile, clearly uncaring.

'OH MY GOD, GAI SENSEI!!111!!!!1!!!!!!" everyone stared at Lee, "I WILL SAVE YOOOOUUUUU!!!!!" Lee pulled a shovel out of thin air and dived into the pile like an Olympic swimmer.

Everyone ignored this magic, and were staring at Kakashi.

'KAKASHI'S A VAMPIRE!1 NO WAY!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"A witnessss!!!" Kakashi shrieked as he lunged at Naruto, biting his neck. Naruto promptly passed out. Sakura broke the fallowing silence.

"...shouldn't he be a vampire, too?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but it doesnt work on demons. Or idiots." Kakashi shrugged, "But, I am thirsty."

"Then get something. My kitchen is right...over..." Sakura, being the smart and pretty one, then realized that it's always the smart and pretty ones who go first in a horror movie. And, that Kakashi probably counted her as a witness. "..I SAW NOTHING!!!"

Her last-ditch effort was in vein, since Kakashi didn't like her much anyway. He bit her, sucked her dry, then sat down on the couch.

"Anyone else want to be a witness?" everyone shook their heads. "Good." Kakashi laid back, and began to stare intently at Kankuro for absolutely no-know-reason. Kankuro had no reason to be afraid, since nothing bad ever happens to him. No, nothing. Ignore the many bad things that have happened to him in this one sleepover alone..._ignooorrreeee_...

"So...uuhhh...who...goes next??" Ino was clearly frightened, and slightly angry. How** dare** Sakura be the smart and pretty one!! Everyone knew that SHE was the smart and pretty one!!

"Well...since Gai and Lee are missing...and Sakura and Naruto are acting dead...and I dont want to be responsible for killing Kankuro...I dont think we should go on much longer.." Shikamaru also seemed to be frightened, but not by Kakashi. He sat between both Ino and Temari. Temari kept stroking his fishnet, and Ino wouldn't shut up about how Temari should stop stroking his fishnet. Besides, he knew all along that Kakashi was a vampire. How? Because he is Shikamaru, and Shikamaru knows everything. But not as much as Tenten. Tenten knows all, and all is more than everything.

Shikamaru's words were taken to heart, and everyone began getting ready for bed. They would not be partaking in much more of anything, since much more of anything would kill them. The only thing stopping them was a sudden yell from the mountain of Kakashi's masks.

"I FOUND HIM!!! I FOUND GAI SENSEI!!!!" Lee jumped from the pile of masks, dropping his shovel as he held the seemingly unconscious Gai in his arms. Everyone looked at him, and Kakashi began to laugh evily.

"What?" Lee looked down into his arms, only to find that he was not holding Gai Sensei...he was holding a scarecrow that looked like Gai Sensei. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A SCARECROW OF GAI SENSEI!?!!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Everyone needs a bit of stress relief, yes? And Kakashi does mean scarecrow." he ignored the horror-stricken face of Lee. He did not, however, ignore the quiet mumbling that was coming from his pile of masks.

"GAI SENSEI!!!!" Lee once more grabbed his shovel and tossed the scarecrow away as he jumped into the mountain of masks to look for his Sensei once more.

The scarecrow hit Kankuro and the wooden post it was on gave him a splinter. A splinter the size of a tennis shoe. Ino pulled the splinter out, gave him a band-aid, and punched him when he asked for a kiss to make it all better. He cried. Gaara always gave him a kiss to make it all better...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lookit, just one or two more chaps to go. Heh, The first five or six lines were written months ago.  
Be glad I can remember the plot of this thing, although that does nothing for the shortness of this chapter like all the rest. -.-'**

**I SAID BE GLAD, DAMNIT!!! SMILE!!!**

* * *

After three hours of strange happenings, a murder, a gang rabe on Sasuke, some anger management, and a hunt for a man in a monster costume the group of young ninja was finally ready for bed.

"I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling ninjas..."

"Bark, bark!!" said Akamaru.

"And your ninja-dog, too!" the man in the costume left, and all was normal.

"That was...interesting..." commented Chouji. He was now snuggled into his sleeping bag, which was made of old potato chip bags which made it resemble a a duct-taape purse made by a girl scout. The pillow was the same way. Both were stuffed with some kind of soft stuff.

"Alright, everyone to bed. We cant have any more bad things happening. They're too troublesome to del with at this late of an hour." Shikamaru waved his hand in an uncaring manner without looking up from his sleeping bag. He was currently curled in the fetal position and his eyes were closed. He lay facing away from the main group.

"Shikamaru is right," called Ino whom was still hog-tied, "we still need to survive until breakfast."

"BREAKFAST!!!" screamed Chouji as he instantly fell asleep in hopes that it would bring him closer to his syrupy goal. Everyone else watched him for a moment before laying down in their respectful bags. The only exceptions were Sakura (whom was seemingly dead), Lee (who was in mask mountain searching for Gai), Gai (whom was lost in mask mountain), and Gaara. Kakashi slept in a slumped position on the couch, his mask still missing.

"G-Gaara...a-a-a-aren't you g-going...to s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sss-s-s-s-s--s-s-s-s-s-sleep?" asked a drowsy Hinata. Being tired seemed to worsen her stuttering.

"..." Gaara sat in a chair, watching everyone sleep with a blank and unmoving stare. His posture was slumped and he looked bored as hell. His gaze looked as though it could burn right through your soul. His brother, Kankuro, lay on his left side. The boy was covered in every flesh wound imaginable. Temari was at his other side, playing tug-o-war with the sleeping Shikamaru's bag with Ino, whom had somehow gotten out of her ropes. Shikamaru was but a lump deep within his sleeping bag.

"G-Gaara-"

"Gaara doesnt sleep. Dont ask." mumbled Temari in a half-asleep state.

"Oh..." hinata murmured to herself as she finally lay down. She would have attempted a chat with the redhead, but he looked like he would eat her brain. She fell asleep quickly.

As soon as everyone was asleep Kakashi stirred. He lifted his head from where it was resting on his chest and looked around cautiously. He watched Gaara for a few moments before deciding that he was of no threat at the moment. The copy-nin stood from his spot, causing Gaara's demonic stare to fallow him around the room, head and all. Kakashi knelt by Sakura and untied her she opened her eyes and they glinted a bright yellow, which then matched Kakashi's only visible eye.

"Get up, its dinner time. You'll only need this once in a new moon...you'll never absolutely _need_ food again in your state...you can still eat it to blend in, though." vampire-Kakashi smiled, showing how long his fangs really were. 3 inches and 45 centimeters. Quite long, yes?

"Okay...then, who?" Sakura glanced around the room suspiciously and stopped her gaze on Gaara.

"He's harmless. Lets go for the cat." Kakashi giggled as he and Sakura slowly loomed over Kankuro. It was only after the picked him up; Kakashi holding the head and Sakura had the legs; that they noticed that he was right beside Gaara.

"Ummm...i-is it okay i-if we..." Sakura stuttered slightly as she gazed into the frightening stare of Gaara. Gaara merely nodded and continued his vigil on the living room. Kakashi and Sakura exchanged looks and only shrugged as they carried the tortured Kankuro out of the house.

'_Gaara wanted to do that...but Gaara cannot say no to vampires...Gaara likes vampires...Gaara thinks vampires are made of win...yes, vampires are the new smex for Gaara.' _Gaara smiled softly to himself and his odd mindly workings.

A faraway world suddenly exploded at that moment.


End file.
